


Björnhojden

by LilyCissa



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, first draft, inspired by book / prompt, inspired by roleplay, no-beta
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyCissa/pseuds/LilyCissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revenu exceptionnellement dans sa bourgade natale, le médicomage légiste Magnus Alexandersson se voit presque contraint d'enquêter sur une série de décès étranges, sûrement l'oeuvre d'un tueur en série particulièrement cruel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Citations

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction constitue mon défi CampNaNoWriMo d'avril 2016. Je me suis fixé comme objectif 40 000 mots, on verra si ça suffit !   
> Elle est inspirée de plusieurs choses : tout d'abord de mon forum RP Harry Potter adoré, le Monde Magique d'Harry Potter ou MMHP, où je joue une des vieilles connaissances de Magnus, Quinlan Fitzsimmons. La fanfiction s'inscrit donc dans l'univers de ce forum en même temps que dans l'univers magique de JK Rowling. Elle est inspirée aussi d'un livre que ma sœur m'a offert "Comment écrire un polar suédois sans se fatiguer", d'Henrik Lange. J'y respecte certains clichés, j'en élude d'autres... Vous verrez par vous-mêmes.  
> Cette fanfiction est avant tout un exercice de style pour moi, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !

  
_Some legends are told,_  
_Some turn to dust or to gold,_  
_But you’ll remember me_  
_Remember me for centuries._  
Fall Out Boy - Centuries

 _Life isn't always what you think it'd be_  
_Turn your head for one second and the tables turn_  
_And I know, I know that I did you wrong_  
_But will you trust me when I say that I'll_  
_Make it up to you somehow, somehow…_  
Imagine Dragons - I’m So Sorry

 _These are the things_  
_The things we lost_  
_The things we lost_  
_In the fire, fire, fire_  
Bastille - The Things We Lost In The Fire

 

_Au médicomage avec qui j'ai autrefois pu méditer sur le laverbread, entre autres_

Jude Whitmore


	2. Préface

Il est des aventures qu’on lit et relit sans cesse, en se demandant si ça a pu un jour être vrai. On n’y croit qu’à moitié, on se dit ‘non, ce n’est pas possible !’ et pourtant…  
Björnhojden, c’est ce petit village qu’on a tous dans notre cœur, un petit bout de Suède accroché à notre ville natale, qu’on saupoudre de neige à intervalles réguliers.  
L’histoire que vous allez lire, vous l’avez peut-être déjà lue quelque part, mais pas de cette façon. Livrée de façon magistrale par un écrivain de génie, l’épopée formidable d’un Auror et de son compagnon médicomage contre un mystérieux et monstrueux tueur en série nous hante encore même quand on a refermé la dernière page de ce livre.  
Parce que c’est bien cela, le rebondissement final : d’abandonner ces personnages en se disant que tout ceci n’était pas réel, que ce n’était que du vent, encore l’imagination malade d’un auteur qui n’a que cela à faire de sa vie mais non. Cette histoire que vous allez lire est bien réelle.  
Inspiré d’une histoire vraie, je vous présente le meilleur polar suédois magique de tous les temps.  
Bonne lecture, et n’oubliez pas de dormir.

Galaad Delashmutt,

_journaliste et auteur de_

_“_ Polars magiques : effet de mode ou réappropriation d’une vieille tradition ?”

_0aux éditions La Pie Voisée._


	3. ARIES

La lune éclaire le champ de blé, recouvert à cette saison d’une épaisse couche de neige. Aucun bruit, sinon celui d’une respiration haletante. À bout de souffle, la bête aligne quand même les pas, les uns après les autres. Elle ignore ce qu’elle est venue faire là. Elle connait bien cet endroit, mais sait qu’elle n’y trouvera ni refuge, ni salut. Elle avance, lentement mais sûrement, sans pour autant savoir où elle va. Elle ne sait plus. Elle respire. Elle marche. Dans cet ordre, incapable de faire autrement sans pour autant savoir pourquoi.  
Quelque chose ne colle pas. Quelque chose ne va pas, et elle n’arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Tout lui échappe, aussi bien la sensation du froid hivernal sur sa fourrure que la neige glacée qui craque sous ses pattes. Elle est hors d’elle, dans le sens le plus littéral de l’expression. Le corps réduit à l’état de simple machine, elle avance. Elle évolue, plutôt, car avancer sous-entend une direction, un but qu’elle n’a pas. Elle est pur instinct, et elle sait qu’il n’y a qu’une seule issue pour elle.  
Dans un sursaut de lucidité, elle lève les yeux vers le visage rond de la lune. Dans le ciel clair, oscillant entre un rouge orangé et un mauve irréel, elle est bien là, s’habillant des nuages, dansant avec eux. Elle est présente, et par son magnétisme, elle attire à elle la bête. Les yeux toujours rivés sur cette figure divine qui se moque d’elle, la bête hurle soudain de douleur. Son esprit se tord, se fractionne, pendant que son corps se déchire. Comment une bête peut-elle être encore davantage bestiale ? Le paradoxe n’a aucune réponse. Il ne peut en avoir. Son cri s’étend dans la campagne, étouffé par le manteau blanc de la neige qui amortit tout, même la souffrance de ses hurlements.  
Le sang gicle. Une longue traînée d’un rouge profond vient entailler la pureté nivale, curieusement obscène. La chaleur du liquide cuivré fait fondre la neige givrée qu’il a souillé, s’enfonçant presque imperceptiblement dans la couche épaisse laissée par le ciel. Dans un autre cri de douleur, une seconde traînée croise la première, dessinant un X étiré et stylisé. Aucun trésor à trouver ici, pourtant, si ce n’est l’agonie d’une bête trop déboussolée pour savoir ce qui lui arrive. Un nouveau cri retentit, puis un autre, et encore un autre, jusqu’à ce qu’enfin, la paix ne revienne sous le ciel nocturne.

* * *

 

C’est vraiment une journée de merde. Les Aurors du coin ne savent plus sur quel pied danser. C’est le troisième cadavre bizarre que Matteus récolte et dont il ne sait que faire. Alors il fait comme il avait l’habitude de faire : il sirote son mauvais café en pestant contre le manque de Starbucks dans le coin, et il va voir l’atrocité en face. Il ne sait pas faire autrement, ça tombe bien.  
Matteus Koskinen est le chef des Aurors de Björnhojden depuis seulement deux mois, et il déteste cette foutue ville. C’est qu’un village paumé un peu au nord de Stockholm, de ceux qu’on voit parfois sur les cartes postales ou sur les photos illustrant un nouveau cas de suicide. Matteus n’est pas de nature pessimiste, mais n’importe qui ayant vécu dans une ville digne de ce nom aurait envie de se foutre en l’air s’il devait vivre ensuite à Björnhjoden. Et c’est bien son cas. Il pourrait encore ruminer les causes de son échec à Malmö une trouzmillième fois, mais ça ne ferait pas avancer les choses pour la cause. À la place, il inspire un grand coup, et contemple l’étendue de la créativité humaine.  
— Putain c’est vraiment dégueulasse.  
— Tu l’as dit, bouffi.  
Une des Aurors de son équipe, Birgit, lui lance un petit regard amusé. Rien ne semble l’atteindre. Au début, Matteus a trouvé ça inquiétant, mais depuis il s’est fait une raison. C’est pas comme s’il était totalement net non plus.  
— C’est quoi ? Un loup-garou ?  
Birgit secoue la tête.  
— Non… J’ai déjà vu des lycanthropes et c’en est pas un. Il est trop grand, trop étrange… trop humain.  
— Ça ? Trop humain ?  
Elle hoche la tête. Le cadavre qu’ils ont sous les yeux est un assemblage chaotique de fourrure et de crocs qu’on aurait collé à la hâte sur une silhouette humaine. Matteus est formel : il n’a jamais vu ça de sa vie.  
— Je pense que sur ce coup, on va avoir besoin d’un vrai spécialiste, continue la jeune femme. Mon frère rentre de Stockholm dans deux jours, je peux le mettre sur l’affaire.  
— Ton frère ? En quoi il pourrait nous être utile ?  
— Il a déjà bossé sur des cas extrêmes. C’est un médicomage légiste.  
Matteus hausse un sourcil : sur ce coup, il est vraiment étonné. Généralement, les Aurors ne s’encombrent pas d’un médicomage pour leurs enquêtes. Ils ont des sorts pour tracer les tueurs, et les empêcher de nuire. Koskinen n’est pas novice, mais il n’a quand même jamais travaillé avec un légiste, et pour être franc, il appréhende.  
— Si t’es convaincue qu’il pourrait nous aider à trouver le connard qui a fait ça…  
Il hausse les épaules. Il n’a pas le choix après tout. Il est bien obligé d’accepter, surtout avec la pression de la Couronne Magique. Il ne peut pas se permettre un second fiasco.

* * *

 C’est le pas lourd que Matteus entre dans le quartier général des Aurors de Björnhojden. Tous tournent le regard vers lui, du stagiaire envoyé par l’université de magie de Oulu en Finlande, jusqu’à la vieille Auror du fond, celle trop âgée pour aller sur le terrain depuis au moins quinze ans. Tous attendent des réponses, et Matteus sait qu’il n’en a aucune. On l’a démis de ses fonctions et envoyé pourrir dans ce trou, et le seul avantage qu’il a eu en arrivant ici c’est de pouvoir s’ennuyer toute la journée. Même ça n’était plus qu’un agréable souvenir. Plus aucun Auror à Björnhojden et dans les villages alentour ne peut dire qu’il s’ennuie désormais.  
Dehors, la neige recommence à tomber. Le corps qu’ils ont retrouvé au petit matin a déjà été emmené dans le sous-sol du quartier général, prêt à être examiné. Le regard bleu de Matteus se perd un temps sur les flocons qui volent paresseusement derrière sa fenêtre, avant de se décider à descendre et voir de nouveau ce corps. Il a mal dormi, comme souvent depuis qu’il est célibataire — et que, selon lui, il n’a rien fait pour l’être — et il sent un vent de pitié traverser le hall. La plupart de ses collègues sont au courant : les nouvelles filent vite par ici. Il hausse mentalement les épaules, rejetant leurs opinions comme autant de feuilles mortes dans une allée. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu’il n’y était pas sensible. Il avait juste appris à faire avec, comme beaucoup d’autres.  
Silencieusement, il se dirige vers les escaliers du fond. Les autres n’ont-ils vraiment rien d’autre à faire pour le suivre ainsi du regard ? L’atmosphère devient étouffante, oppressante pour un Auror en chef qui n’a jamais demandé à être muté à la tête d’une équipe qui ne l’aimait pas et ne voulait pas de lui. Le moindre geste, le moindre mot devient gênant, décalé, car tout le monde est bien conscient que quelque chose n’est pas à sa place. Cette chose, c’est Matteus Koskinen.  
— Hey, Matti !  
Il n’y a qu’une seule personne pour être aussi franche et sympathique avec lui à Björnhojden. Matteus n’a pas besoin de se retourner pour imaginer la tignasse brune de Birgit, toute parsemée de neige. Il se retourne pourtant, et constate qu’il a tort. Elle porte un bonnet aujourd’hui. Et elle n’est pas seule.  
Juste à côté d’elle se tient un homme de près de deux mètres, fait tout de muscles et de cheveux, à la barbe poivre et sel et pas seulement parce qu’il neige dehors. Matteus n’a pas l’habitude d’être impressionné, mais là, il a du mal à faire autrement. En plus d’être immense, l’homme fait plus ou moins la tronche.  
— Tu te souviens, je t’avais parlé de mon frère qui devait débarqué incessamment sous peu ?  
— C’est un pléonasme.  
— Oh, c’est bon ! Et bien, Matteus, voici Magnus !  
— Salut !  
Dubitatif, Matteus s’approche et lui tend une main que Magnus serre fermement. Un sourire vient alors éclairer son visage et ses yeux d’un vert éclatant, presque irréel. Cela le rend un peu plus amical, un peu plus… humain. Matteus en met un peu de temps pour s’en remettre avant de saluer le médicomage.  
— Bienvenue Magnus. On m’a dit que vous pourriez nous aider ?  
— Ouais, on va voir ce que je peux faire. Où sont les corps ?  
“Les” ? Birgit lui avait déjà parlé des autres ? Devant la soudaine hésitation de Matti, Magnus rit doucement et ajoute :  
— Je n’ai pas les détails mais je sais qu’il y en a plusieurs. Un tueur en série ?  
— Oh… Oui, probablement. Suivez-moi.  
— On peut se tutoyer, si tu… vous voulez. Je suis pas habitué aux “vous” et à tous ces machins de politesse, là.  
Matteus ne peut réprimer un petit rire et hoche la tête en souriant. Il se dépêche cependant de reprendre une certaine contenance : déjà qu’il avait du mal à diriger cette équipe, il ne voulait pas avoir l’image d’un chef qui se marrait pour rien. Et au-delà de ça, si ses dents dégueulasses pouvaient rester tranquillement à l’intérieur, ça lui ferait du bien aussi. À bon entendeur.

* * *

Les trois corps sans vie sont sagement alignés dans le sous-sol du quartier général. Ils ont été traités avec un sort empêchant la chair de se décomposer, en attendant qu’ils puissent être examinés. De ce que Magnus voit, c’est un véritable carnage. Les corps sont exsangues, et pas seulement à cause de la rigidité cadavérique, et ils ont tous des blessures, sortes de coupures. Mais c’est le seul point commun qu’ils aient. Retirant son manteau et attachant sa crinière noir et gris, Magnus s’approche des tables, le regard perçant.  
— On a leur nom ?  
Matteus sort un dossier :  
— Pour la première et la seconde victime oui : Hale Carstens et Viola Nygaard, respectivement 14 et 22 ans. Le premier scolarisé à l’école de magie de Stockholm et revenu pendant les vacances de Noël, la seconde étant une Cracmol, elle travaillait à la mairie moldue de Björnhojden.  
— Merde, maintenant que tu me le dis…  
Matteus fronce les sourcils.  
— Tu les connais ?  
— Un peu ouais. Trop jeunes pour que je les compte parmi mes potes mais je connais leurs familles. La ville n’est pas grande. Mais putain ils sont méconnaissables. Fais voir le dossier de Hale, s’il-te-plaît.  
Les quelques centimètres d’épaisseur du dossier passèrent des mains de Matteus à celles, démesurées, de Magnus. Il parcourut rapidement les rapports, tout en observant en détail le corps de celui qui fut Hale Carstens.  
Il n’est plus tout à fait humain. Pas entièrement, du moins. Le torse et la tête de Hale sont définitivement les siens, quand on regarde de plus près, c’est-à-dire à travers les traces de sang et les blessures. Ses bras sont aussi humains mais le reste… Le reste est un assemblage étrange d’anatomie chevaline. Magnus laisse échapper un soupir :  
— On dirait que quelqu’un a joué aux Lego.  
Matteus lui lance un regard outré.  
— Je pense à de la métamorphose, mais il y a des sorts qui peuvent faire ça ?  
— Bien sûr.  
Le médicomage se relève, et consulte de nouveau les rapports, toujours aussi soucieux.  
— Je vais avoir besoin d’autopsier.  
L’Auror ne cache pas sa désapprobation, et écarquille un peu plus les yeux. Ce genre de choses n’est pas monnaie courante dans le monde magique, et tout le monde le sait. Dans la grande majorité des cas, il n’y a pas besoin d’ouvrir le cadavre comme un boucher pour aller voir à l’intérieur comment ça se passe. Les sorciers ont depuis longtemps inventé des sorts qui permettent de ne pas souiller le corps d’un défunt. Que Magnus veuille avoir recours à cette hérésie moldue ne peut qu’étonner Matteus.  
— Je sais que c’est pas la norme mais fais-moi confiance.  
Facile à dire, Magnus en avait conscience. Surtout si ce Koskinen était du genre à balancer des ‘Sang-de-bourbe’ au détour des conversations. Birgit n’a rien dit de tel à son grand frère, mais ça ne veut pas dire que Matteus n’est pas un de ces extrémistes sang-pur. Magnus ne le connait pas, après tout. Il espère juste que ça n’en soit pas un. Ce serait… dommage.  
— Ok. Fais comme tu veux.  
Serait-ce un air désespéré que Magnus aperçoit sur le visage de son nouveau collègue ? Ah, alors on en est là. Génial.  
Le regard émeraude du médicomage se pose de nouveau sur le corps de l’adolescent. Des pattes de cheval lui ont été rajoutées presque à la va-vite à la place de jambes qu’on lui auraient arrachées. Et pas quatre pattes, mais huit. Qui voudrait d’un cheval à huit pattes, sérieusement ? Comment a-t-il seulement pu marcher ainsi ? Magnus fronce des sourcils. Peut-être que ce n’était pas le but ? Il a besoin de découvrir ce qui motivait quelqu’un à pratiquer de telles opérations sur un être humain encore vivant. Il a son lot de suppositions, mais il vient à peine de débarquer et bien contre son gré, son esprit est occupé par des choses bien différentes.  
— Je vais avoir besoin qu’on me libère une salle privée, commence Magnus, avec du matériel médical moldu et sorcier. Je peux te faire une liste ?  
Matteus hoche lentement la tête, un peu rasséréné par l’aura de professionnalisme qui semble flotter autour du géant à la crinière impressionnante.  
Merde. Si Magnus était lion, lui il était quoi ? Un suricate ?


	4. TAURUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À partir de ce chapitre, je repasse à la narration aux temps du passé. Je modifierai le chapitre ARIES dès que j'en aurai la motivation ! :3 (finalement, j'aime pas trop écrire au présent XD)

Le médicomage avait jeté un dernier coup d’œil au bureau des Aurors avant de le quitter, plusieurs dossiers en main. Il se faisait tard après tout, et il pouvait très bien lire tranquillement chez lui. Il ne lui tardait pas de rejoindre la maison familiale où il avait vécu jusqu’à ses 18 ans, mais loger dans un hôtel aurait été une insulte à Tor, son père. Et s’il y avait bien quelqu’un à ne pas vexer, c’était bien lui. À quarante ans passés, Magnus avait du mal à l’admettre mais il avait toujours bien peur de son géniteur. Tout n’avait pas été facile avec lui, mais d’un autre côté, ça restait son père. Avec un soupir, Magnus se rendit compte qu’il était déjà arrivé devant la porte. Ce village était décidément trop petit.  
Il frappa un coup sec, et attendit. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il avait confié ses bagages à Birgit, sa sœur, qui s’était occupée de les amener chez leurs parents. Enfin, chez son père. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte après quelques secondes d’attente, lançant un regard perçant à son fils. La ressemblance était si frappante que Magnus avait souvent l’impression de se retrouver face à son clone venu du futur. À soixante-sept ans, il ressemblerait sûrement à Tor : une barbe grise mais trop bien soignée pour qu’elle lui donne l’air négligé. Des cheveux épais et ondulés que le père gardait plutôt courts mais qui étaient clairement ceux dont avait hérité Magnus. Une bouche aux lèvres pleines, et une mâchoire si affûtée qu’on aurai pu s’y couper. Seuls leurs yeux étaient fondamentalement différents. Magnus avait les yeux de sa mère, ce vert qui semblait hanter Tor quand il le fixa ce jour-là.  
— Entre.  
Merci, je pensais rester camper devant la porte ! Magnus garda ce sarcasme pour lui et passa le seuil de la maison qui l’avait vu grandir. Ce n’était qu’une maison suédoise ordinaire, faite en bois et peinte en rouge. L’intérieur n’avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que Magnus y avait mis les pieds, cinq ans auparavant. Ou était-ce peut-être six ? Il finissait par perdre le compte.  
— Ton frère est déjà là.  
Oh, Regnus était revenu aussi ? Pas que Magnus en soit complètement abasourdi, mais en qualité d’expert-consultant au ministère de la magie scandinave, il n’était pas rare qu’il ne puisse pas se libérer pour ce genre de réunion familiale. Tant mieux ! Cela faisait longtemps qu’ils ne s’étaient pas vus, peut-être allaient-ils pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu ? Ou se cracher des noms d’oiseaux à la figure, au choix… Magnus aimait son frère, mais il ne supportait pas trop de voir sa sale tronche en vrai. Même s’ils avaient la même. Précisément parce qu’ils avaient la même. Magnus avait beau laisser ses poils pousser tous azimuts alors que Regnus entretenait son apparence avec soin, ça ne changeait rien au fait qu’ils étaient jumeaux et ça se voyait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop au goût du médicomage.  
Il entra, déposa les dossiers dans un coin du salon, et se tourna au moment où il sentit une silhouette dans son dos. Il s’attendait à voir son frère, mais ce n’était que Birgit, tout sourire.  
— Alors ? Tu vas nous aider, Matti et moi ?  
— Ouais, j’ai pas le choix ! répliqua-t-il en riant. Sinon je serais un bien piètre frère non ?  
— Arrête, même sans ça t’es génial !  
Elle lui fit un clin d’œil et passa devant lui pour aller s’affaler dans le canapé.  
— Père m’a dit que Regnus était venu aussi… C’est vrai ?  
— Ah ! Aussi vrai que je te vois. D’ailleurs, désolé mais il te ressemble toujours autant.  
— Ah ah, très drôle.  
Magnus sourit, pourtant, et se gratta nerveusement la nuque. Il rechignait un peu à aller s’isoler pour travailler sur le cas, mais il allait bien falloir qu’il le fasse un jour.  
— Écoute, s’il passe, dis lui bonjour de ma part. Faut que je descende, histoire de bosser tout ça à tête reposée.  
— Pas de soucis !  
— Tu gères !

* * *

 

La chambre de Magnus & Regnus avait toujours été la cave de la maison. Personne ne savait vraiment qui avait décidé une chose pareille, mais quand ils s’en rendirent compte, il était trop tard. Les deux frères étaient bien trop fiers d’avoir une chambre atypique et spacieuse pour la troquer contre un placard classique et ennuyeux à mourir. Magnus avait pris avec lui les dossiers, et s’attendait presque à trouver Regnus déjà sur place, mais la chambre était vide. Les lits superposés avaient depuis longtemps été remplacés par deux canapés-lits bien plus confortables, beaucoup plus grands aussi, puisque chacun des jumeaux faisait un bon mètre quatre-vingt quinze. Tout cela au détriment d’un espace jeux qui, avec le temps, s’était mué en bureau.  
Magnus dénigra cet endroit pourtant dédié au travail pour aller investir le canapé-lit près duquel sa sœur avait déposé ses affaires. Sûrement le sien, selon toute vraisemblance. Une fois ses fesses bien posées dans le fond du sofa, il rouvrit le dossier de Hale Carsten. L’adolescent avait toujours été en bonne santé jusque là, et n’avait pas de lien particulier avec le monde équin. Il était bon à l’école, n’avait pas d’ennemi particulier, et pas vraiment de lien avec la seconde victime, Viola. Avec un petit raclement de gorge, Magnus songea qu’ils allaient devoir faire une victimologie bien détaillée si Matteus et lui voulaient coincer le cinglé qui avait pu faire ça.  
Il ouvrit alors le dossier de Viola. Il avait vu son corps en détails également, mais il avait besoin de relire ce qu’il savait déjà. Recouverte d’écailles, elle semblait en avoir perdu une peau humaine normale, chose que les écailles imparfaites n’avaient pas su imiter. Entre chaque plaque, du sang avait suinté, formé des croûtes. Magnus n’en avait pas encore la certitude mais il y avait de fortes chances que Viola ait succombé à une infection ou une septicémie.  
Et puis cet inconnu. Cet homme retrouvé la veille, ayant des attributs lupin sans être un loup-garou pour autant. Pour en avoir vu de ses propres yeux, Magnus était formel là-dessus. L’homme avait de la fourrure et des crocs mais quelque chose ne collait pas dans l’ossature et la position dans laquelle on l’avait retrouvé. Ce n’était pas de cette manière là que s’opérait le changement chez les lycanthropes, les caractéristiques n’avaient même rien à voir. Jamais le visage restait aussi résolument humain alors que le corps était plutôt du côté lupin… La transformation était souvent homogène, sans gros écart sur le continuum entre les différentes parties du corps. Définitivement pas un lycanthrope.  
Derrière ces trois corps mutilés, il y avait une personne qui agissait, sûrement en réfléchissant à ses actes. L’idée aurait pu donner la nausée à Magnus, si seulement il n’était pas si rôdé au côté glauque de la nature humaine. Presque plus rien ne l’étonnait, et que quelqu’un veuille jouer aux apprentis sorciers en modifiant aussi violemment des êtres humains vivants le blasait juste un peu plus.  
Jouer aux apprentis sorciers. La pensée lui arracha un sourire, avant qu’il ne se décide à refermer ces dossiers, au moins le temps du repas.

* * *

Birgit était en train de mettre la table quand Magnus remonta les escaliers. Elle semblait bien décidée à marquer le coup, car elle portait une longue robe élégante, chose qui ne lui était pas vraiment habituelle. Magnus arqua un sourcil, avant de lui sourire.  
— Ça te va bien.  
— Merci ! Tu aurais pu faire un effort aussi !  
Il haussa les épaules en signe d’excuse. C’est vrai que son jean et son vieux pull, c’était pas le summum de la classe, pas plus que ses cheveux ébourriffés. Magnus savait être séduisant quand il le voulait, mais il n’avait pas prévu de l’être pour un simple dîner en famille. Bon, les circonstances étaient particulières, mais la cérémonie n’aurait lieu que le lendemain, après la tombée de la nuit. Il avait le temps de sortir sa robe de sorcier d’ici là…  
— Où est père ?  
— Dans la cuisine, lui répondit-elle.  
Inclinant la tête, Magnus traversa la salle à manger pour rejoindre Tor aux fourneaux. Il appréhendait pour le repas. Leur père n’avait jamais été un très grand cuisinier, alors il espérait presque qu’il avait commandé quelque chose. En entrant dans la cuisine, Magnus dut retenir un petit cri de surprise. Tor était bien là, sirotant une biéraubeurre en surveillant le four, mais c’était Regnus qui s’occupait des détails. Il était penché sur ce qui ressemblait à une salade, mais avec plus de trucs qui n’étaient pas de la salade dans la salade. Merde, Magnus avait bien envie d’une pizza, tout d’un coup.  
— Oh, salut Reg !  
— Bonsoir, Mag !  
Son jumeau se releva et s’essuya les mains dans un torchon pour aller le saluer. C’était la moindre des choses.  
— Ça va dans le joyeux monde de la médicomagie légale ?  
— Oh, mais très très bien… Légèrement noir, un peu obscur et comme toujours, des morts un peu partout mais c’est la vie ça… Et toi ?  
— Tu sais ce qu’on dit. Neuf politiciens sur dix sont des voleurs, le dixième est un menteur et c’est lui qui a commandé le sondage.  
— Je vois que le Ministère ne t’as pas dépourvu du peu de cervelle que t’avais quand t’as décidé d’y entrer !  
Magnus rit doucement, avant de prendre un air vraiment sérieux.  
— Ça va ?  
Regnus hocha lentement la tête, avant de prendre son frère dans ses bras. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’avaient une vie et un boulot facile, mais ils n’auraient changé leur place pour rien au monde. Ils étaient forts, et malgré leurs différences et les tensions qu’il y avait très souvent entre eux, ils se soutenaient. Ils étaient les jumeaux Alexandersson, et fiers de l’être.  
Derrière eux, leur père lâcha soudainement un pet monumental. À la fois dégoûtés et amusés, les jumeaux se tournèrent vers lui.  
— Bah quoi ? répondit-il. Faut bien que quelqu’un stoppe toute cette mièvrerie avant que vous n’oubliez totalement que vous vous détestez.  
— T’abuses…, protesta Magnus.  
— À peine. Tu penses que Regnus est un connard qui lèche le cul du premier politicard qui voudra bien l’écouter sur les problèmes des créatures humanoïdes suédoises, et lui penses que t’es un psychopathe en puissance — ou pas — qui assouvit ses désirs pervers en tripotant des cadavres, tout ça pour faire l’autruche sur le sort dégueulasse qui t’attends.  
Estomaqués, les deux hommes ne surent quoi répondre. C’est Birgit, qui avait tout entendu, qui prit la parole.  
— Toujours aussi éloquent ! Et après tu t’étonnes que tes fils vivent à Stockholm ! On se demande bien pourquoi…  
— Si c’est pour nous faire un remake du dernier soap à la mode, ils peuvent bien y retourner !  
— Père !  
Cette fois, c’est Regnus qui l’avait ouvert, ne supportant plus le ton acide de Tor. Il n’avait jamais été un père exemplaire, mais de là à s’acharner sur eux alors qu’ils revenaient le voir… Qu’est-ce qui lui prenait ?  
Dégoûté, Magnus fit un pas en arrière. Puis un autre. Il dépassa Birgit.  
— Hé, Magnus, tu vas où ?  
Il ne répondit pas. Il avait la nausée. Il se tourna simplement, toujours muet, et prit son manteau avant de sortir de la maison.  
Une pizza, c’était pas mal.

* * *

— Examen du corps de Hale Carsten, sujet masculin, quatorze ans, né le 10 décembre 1992, retrouvé mort dans les bois entourant Björnhojden. Le corps a été conservé selon le protocole standard numéro 14-135 du Ministère des Aurors suédois, ce qui a permis une parfaite conservation des tissus. La cause de la mort n’est pas apparente et c’est ce que cette autopsie tentera de découvrir.  
Bien que le sujet soit humain, la partie inférieure de son corps présente des caractéristiques chevalines. Son torse, humanoïde et comportant deux bras, se prolonge en un poitrail de cheval auquel sont attachées huit pattes. Deux d’entre elles… non, trois, sont brisées au niveau des tibias. Une autre apparaît luxée à la hanche, et une dernière présente des muscles atrophiés. Il apparaît peu probable que le sujet ait pu se déplacer de lui-même. L’examen de la brisure des os permettra de confirmer ou d’infirmer cette hypothèse.  
Le sujet présent donc des caractéristiques propres aux centaures, mais ça n’a rien de naturel chez lui. La robe est répartie de façon inégale à partir du poitrail, et présente plusieurs zones chauves et dépigmentées. La transition entre zone humanoïde & équine n’est pas régulière et lisse comme elle l’est chez de véritables centaures. Il est certain que le sujet est né humain et à ce jour, il est impossible de transformer quelqu’un en centaure. Je m’avance mais il est vraisemblable que ç’ait été l’objectif du tueur.  
Un examen au sortilège transdermique permet de mettre en évidence de nombreuses lésions musculaires au niveau des jam… pattes du sujet. Les os ont été subi une grande pression, du haut vers le bas, ce qui suggère sans véritable doute que le sujet s’est effondré sous son propre poids. L’examen permet également de mettre en évidence une architecture anatomique chaotique, que seule une véritable autopsie pourra dénouer.  
Après incision, il apparaît que le sujet ait été doté de deux cœurs et de deux paires de poumons, chacun relié à un système sanguin qui semble indépendant de l’autre. Ah… Les artères se rejoignent au niveau des reins humains, mêlant ces deux systèmes en un seul. Une exsanguination totale révèle que le sujet avait au moins encore trois litres de sang dans le corps au moment du décès. En comparant avec les photos prises sur le lieu où on l’a retrouvé, on peut estimer qu’il devait avoir entre quatre et cinq litres de sang dans tout le corps. Le sujet pèse près de quatre cent kilos. La quantité de sang est donc très insuffisante par rapport à la taille du sujet.  
L’hypothèse la plus probable est un arrêt… un double arrêt cardiaque et une sous-oxygénation du cerveau liés à une hypotension grave. Des transfusions n’auraient peut-être pas permis de sauver le sujet, cependant : le système digestif, présentant un enchaînement estomac - intestins - estomac - intestins, n’apparaît pas viable.  
Il apparaît probable que le sujet ait été victime d’un sort de métamorphose cherchant à combiner des traits humains et équins, l’auteur de ce sort n’ayant manifestement pas pensé aux détails anatomiques et aux complications éventuelles. La cause du décès est donc d’origine sortilège, ce dernier ayant entraîné divers défaillances menant le jeune Hale Carsten à la mort.

* * *

 Magnus était en bas, en train d’examiner les corps des victimes qu’ils avaient retrouvées. Matteus n’avait rien d’autre à faire qu’attendre qu’il remonte, et qu’il ne lui balance ses conclusions. Il était arrivé hier à peine, et il arrivait déjà à le faire se sentir inutile. Tout le bureau était suspendu à ses lèvres, au moindre de ses mots… Le chef des Aurors que Matti était censé être en perdait la face. Une puérile blessure d’orgueil, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’elle n’était pas douloureuse. Assis derrière son bureau, il soupira et laissa son regard bleu vagabonder à travers les vitres. La neige semblait tomber sans discontinuer ces derniers temps, dansant et se jouant de la lumière de la lune et de la rue. Matteus aimait ce genre de météo, celle qui vous donne envie de rester à l’intérieur, mais le regard résolument tourné vers l’extérieur. C’était paradoxal. C’était peut-être ça qu’il aimait, en fait.  
— Lucy Donia, des Nouvelles Magiques Suédoises bonjour ! Je peux vous poser quelques questions ?  
Matteus fronça les sourcils.  
— Une seule, et vous l’avez déjà fait. Maintenant sortez.  
Qui était cette espèce de jeune blonde impertinente qui osait le déranger en plein travail ? Matti détestait les journalistes, même celles qui étaient bien roulées. De toute façon, c’est pas comme si ça faisait une grande différence pour lui. Sauf que cette espèce de blonde était journaliste depuis assez longtemps pour ne pas se laisser démonter aussi facilement. Sans changer d’expression, elle enchaîna, oublieuse de ce que venait de lui dire le chef des Aurors.  
— Vous confirmez qu’on a retrouvé un troisième cadavre à Björnhojden hier ? Se pourrait-il qu’il s’agisse d’un tueur en série ? Quel est son but ? Quelles sont ses victimes ? Sommes-nous tous en danger, ou ne s’attaque-t-il qu’à des adolescents ? Avez-vous une piste ?  
Putain, ça faisait un paquet de questions, et elle n’avait ouvert la bouche que pendant quelques secondes. Tous les journalistes se devaient-ils d’apparaître aussi chiants, avec une voix criarde et une tête à claques ? Matti se leva et la regarda droit dans les yeux, un air patibulaire mais presque sur le visage.  
— Je vous ai demandé de sortir.  
— Allez, vous pouvez bien me faire une petite déclaration !  
— Non. J’ai rien à vous dire, dégagez de là !  
Lucy arrêta soudainement de s’agiter pour se pencher un peu en avant et ouvrir de grands yeux. Que Matteus ne quitta pas, à son grand damn. Il était moins con que la moyenne : peut-être que ça pouvait marcher avec certains, mais c’était pas vraiment la peine de jouer à ça avec lui.  
— Sor. Tez.  
D’un geste lent et mesuré, Matti commença à dégainer sa baguette de frêne, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de faire réagir Lucy. Cette dernière se renfrogna d’un coup, et fit un pas en arrière.  
— Comme vous voudrez ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, je sais exactement quoi écrire pour le numéro de demain, monsieur… Koskinen.  
Elle prit un air pincé comme si on lui avait mis de la bouse de dragon sous le nez. Matti était habitué à cette réaction, mais ça ne l’empêchait pas d’en être furieux.  
— Peut-être qu’un vrai Suédois ferait un meilleur boulot, ajouta-t-elle en touche finale avant de lancer un regard méprisant à Matteus.  
Putain, ce qu’il détestait les journalistes ! Et les femmes plus grandes que lui.  
Foutu mètre soixante-quinze !

* * *

La nuit était tombée bien vite, comme elle en avait l’habitude à cette époque de l’année. Il n’était même pas trois heures et demie de l’après-midi que le ciel se parait déjà de sa palette crépusculaire. Magnus en avait enfin fini avec l’autopsie de la première victime, Hale Carsten, et se perdit un temps dans la contemplation des cieux qu’il s’imaginait rougeoyants. À travers les fenêtres du bureau des Aurors, ce n’était pas toujours facile, et…  
— Ah, Magnus ! Alors ?  
Sa sœur ne lui avait même pas accordé deux minutes pour souffler. Elle était adorable, mais qu’est-ce qu’elle pouvait être chiante aussi ! Il soupira bruyamment avant de se tourner vers elle.  
— Je n’ai pas encore fait mon rapport à Koskinen, alors je pense que tu peux attendre pour les potins. On a rendez-vous à quelle heure, déjà ?  
Déçue et frustrée, Birgit fronça les sourcils.  
— Cinq heures. T’as le temps de prendre une douche et de te changer, t’as une vraiment une tête de déterré. Sans mauvais jeu de mots !  
— Bien sûr…  
Il ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire, et passa une main dans ses cheveux hirsutes. Elle avait beau être reloue, sa sœur avait raison. Il avait bien besoin de passer par la case salle de bains.  
— Dis, pour hier…, reprit-elle.  
— Laisse tomber, Birgit.  
Visiblement, il n’avait pas envie d’en parler. Ses relations avec son père et avec Regnus n’avaient jamais été bien brillantes, et ce n’était pas maintenant que ça allait s’arranger. Il avait beau faire tous les efforts qu’il voulait, ça ne servait à rien si le patriarche s’amusait à les saper. Pour aucune raison, d’ailleurs, si ce n’est la satisfaction de leur pourrir la vie. Tor Alexandersson n’avait jamais eu d’autre ambition, du moins c’était ce qu’il lui semblait.  
— Je te dois quand même des excuses, au nom de père.  
Alors là, c’était la meilleure ! Magnus arqua un sourcil, à moitié amusé par une telle réplique.  
— T’es sérieuse là ? T’es pas responsable de sa connerie, à ce que je sache. C’est lui qui nous doit un paquet d’excuses… Pas que ça règle le problème dans le fond mais bon.  
— T’es vraiment pas prêt à lui pardonner…  
— Non, tu crois !? C’est un connard. C’est pas parce que c’est mon père que ça change quelque chose à ça. C’est pas de moi qu’il aura des circonstances atténuantes, bien au contraire. Bon, t’as quelque chose de vraiment important à me dire ou…?  
Clairement vexée, Birgit secoua la tête et disparut de son champ de vision, aussi vite qu’elle était apparue. C’était pas possible, elle devait être montée sur ressorts pour être aussi vive et réactive, compte tenu des circonstances.  
Avec une grande inspiration, Magnus se décida enfin à aller frapper à la porte du bureau du chef des Aurors.  
— Ouais !  
Il était là, assis derrière son bureau à regarder vaguement par la fenêtre. Ça semblait être l’activité préférée des sorciers à Björnhojden, en ce moment !  
— J’ai terminé l’autopsie de Carsten, annonça simplement Magnus.  
Il avait cherché à ne pas trop élever la voix, mais qu’il le voulait ou non, ses intonations riches et graves résonnaient facilement. Tout le quartier général tomba dans un silence pesant, que Matteus brisa presque immédiatement.  
— Ferme la porte et vous ! Au travail !  
L’Auror s’était adressé au reste de son équipe avec ce qu’il avait voulu être une voix forte, mais qui n’avait comme effet d’être encore plus aiguë que d’habitude. N’était pas un stentor qui le voulait.  
Magnus se tenait toujours debout devant lui, imperturbable. S’il trouvait la voix de Matti ridicule, au moins ne lui faisait-il pas savoir, et c’était déjà un changement rafraîchissant. En y réfléchissant bien, le médicomage légiste ne lui avait pas non plus fait remarquer sa taille un peu trop moyenne, ses dents mal foutues ou ses origines finlandaises. C’était quand même triste d’en arriver à se réjouir que quelqu’un s’en foute totalement.  
— Assis-toi.  
Il était tellement grand, Matti en était presque embarrassé.  
— Je t’écoute, ajouta-t-il une fois que Magnus ait eu posé ses fesses.  
— Le gamin a été victime d’un sort ou d’une série de sorts de métamorphose pour lui ajouter une partie de corps de cheval. La personne qui a fait ça n’a pas pensé qu’être un centaure n’était pas si facile que ça et a zappé des détails essentiels. Le gamin avait deux cœurs, quatre poumons, deux systèmes sanguins et digestifs reliés à l’arrache, et pas assez de sang pour irriguer tout ça. Il n’a jamais pu tenir sur ses pattes, faute d’énergie. Les muscles ne soutenaient rien, et il s’est brisé les pattes, avant de mourir. Les écorchures et les blessures extérieures sont antémortem, donc il était forcément accompagné quand il est mort.  
Matteus garda le silence un long moment, avant d’expirer et de noter tout ça à la crypto-plume sur un parchemin neuf.  
— Tes conclusions, à chaud ? demanda-t-il alors au médicomage.  
Ce dernier soupira et secoua la tête en haussant les épaules.  
— Ce n’est pas le travail d’un débutant en métamorphose, mais je doute que ce que cette personne cherche à faire soit seulement possible. On dirait qu’elle essaie de créer de nouveaux humanoïdes, artificiellement… Je ne pense pas que la mort ait été l’objectif principal de cette personne. Je pense qu’on cherche quelqu’un qui expérimente. Reste à savoir pourquoi claquer huit pattes de cheval à un gamin.  
— Ou des écailles à une jeune femme.  
— Ou d’essayer de transformer artificiellement un mec en loup-garou, oui. Je m’occuperai d’eux demain, par contre, je dois y aller.  
— Oh. Hmm… attends avant !  
— Oui ?  
Contrairement à ce qu’on pourrait penser, Magnus n’était pas pressé de rentrer. Il préférait de loin tripoter des cadavres que de voir son père. Tor avait peut-être raison.  
— Un cheval à huit pattes…, commença Matteus.  
— Ouais, je sais. Sleipnir.  
L’espace d’un instant, l’Auror se perdit dans ses pensées, avant de prendre une décision.  
— Continue à examiner les corps, moi je vais chercher du côté des spécialistes en métamorphose du coin. Et je pense demander à Birgit de creuser du côté de la mythologie nordique. Ces créatures ont peut-être déjà existé.  
Magnus ne put se retenir d’exploser de rire. Devant la mine presque vexée de son chef provisoire, il s’empressa d’expliquer :  
— Elle déteste fouiller dans les bibliothèques ou lire, elle va être ravie ! Mais…  
Non, c’était une fausse bonne idée ça.  
— Mais quoi ?  
Arf, il en avait trop dit, ou pas assez. Tant pis. Magnus reprit donc :  
— Mon frère travaille au Ministère des Créatures Humanoïdes. Je peux essayer de voir ce qu’il sait à propos des trucs du genre Sleipnir…?  
Matti détourna le regard, hésitant.  
— Oui et non. Fais ça discrètement alors. Déjà que les journalistes viennent m’emmerder, j’ai pas envie qu’un mec du Ministère soit impliqué, surtout si c’est ton frère. Toute cette affaire prend déjà un tour beaucoup trop familial à mon goût.  
— Compris. Je peux avoir les infos sans qu’il n’en sache rien. Je te tiens au courant.  
Matteus hocha la tête, et congédia Magnus d’un geste de la main. Ce ne fut que lorsque l’immense silhouette du médicomage eut disparu du quartier général que Matti s’effondra dans le fond de son dossier.  
Après Malmö, ça. Le sort s’acharnait.


	5. GEMINI

Magnus et Regnus se tenaient côte à côte, immobiles face à la lune montante, chacun essayant de ne pas croiser le regard de leur père, situé exactement en face d’eux. Birgit se tenait à côté de lui, mais elle avait le regard baissé sur le sol, fuyant. C’était peut-être la seule chose qui lui avait permis de rester à Björnhojden si longtemps : cette capacité à se mettre de côté, à échapper à une réalité qu’elle souhaitait ignorer.  
Penelope avait pu exceptionnellement être libérée de ses obligations d’élève à Durmstrang, et était venue pour assister à la cérémonie. Magnus pouvait voir dans l’attitude de l’adolescente qu’elle n’était là que parce que ça lui permettait de sécher les cours. Il se demanda si c’était son absence en tant que père ou l’éducation de Martina qui l’avait rendue si sombre et cynique, ou si c’était simplement dans son caractère. Penelope était une sacrée chieuse aussi, même si Magnus réussissait toujours à lui trouver des excuses. C’était son point faible, qu’il le veuille ou non. Ce n’était pas parce que Martina et lui, c’était fini depuis des lustres ou parce qu’il avait dû s’éloigner d’elles pour d’autres raisons qu’il n’aimait pas sa fille. Ne pas pouvoir l’élever était l’une des rares choses qu’il regrettait. Ça, et le retour de Quinlan à Stockholm il y a cinq ans. Magnus avait vraiment une vie de merde, quand il y réfléchissait, mais il ne pouvait en vouloir à personne, ni à ses ex, ni à sa fille, ni à lui-même.  
Ni à sa mère, qui avait cru bon de mourir il y a une semaine. Elle avait un timing impossible, comme si elle avait voulu entraîner son fils — ses fils désormais, bien que Regnus ne soit pas encore au courant — dans la spirale des meurtres qui faisaient trembler Björnhojden. Magnus était injuste, et il le savait. Sa mère avait été malade depuis longtemps déjà, et ça faisait quelques mois qu’il s’était attendu à recevoir un hibou express lui demandant de revenir dans sa ville natale. Quand la nouvelle était tombée, sa valise était presque prête.  
Après de longues minutes d’attente, le cortège arriva enfin. Magnus vit passer le corps de sa mère, conservé magiquement et à peine dissimulé sous un voile blanc. On aurait pu croire qu’elle dormait, si seulement sa poitrine ne restait pas désespérément inerte. Le voile qui lui couvrait les lèvres ne bougeait pas. C’est bien réel, Magnus. Ta mère est morte.  
Les larmes refusaient pourtant de couler. Cela faisait si longtemps qu’ils s’y étaient préparés, ça n’avait presque plus rien de choquant. Encore moins pour Magnus qui était médicomage, et qui savait très exactement comment avait agi la maladie que sa mère avait contractée. Et en regardant bien autour de lui, il vit que les Alexandersson ne pleuraient pas. Tor était bien trop fier pour cela, même si Magnus était convaincu qu’il aimait sa défunte femme. Regnus était trop cartésien, trop logique et froid pour se laisser émouvoir par une mort aussi lente et prévisible. Birgit faisait de son maximum pour ne rien montrer, pour être digne d’une mère qui lui avait toujours appris, à tort ou à raison, à être forte en toutes circonstances. Et Penelope… Penelope avait très peu connu sa grand-mère. Ma faute, sûrement, pensa Magnus.  
Dans le silence, le corps de Björk Alexandersson passa devant sa famille, et dans la lumière pâle de la lune, il fut inhumé dans le tertre ancestral des familles sorcières de Björnhojden.

* * *

La cérémonie avait été bien plus courte que ce que Magnus aurait pensé. Elle se termina vers dix-neuf heures, départ de la famille et des amis compris, ce qui lui laissait tout le loisir d’inviter sa fille à manger au restaurant. Rien n’indiquait qu’elle allait accepter, mais bon, il pouvait bien essayer. Prenant son courage à deux mains comme à chaque fois qu’il osait s’adresser à elle, Magnus inspira et baissa la tête. Sa fille n’avait pas hérité de tous ses traits. Seulement de son mauvais caractère et de ses yeux verts.  
— Penelope ?  
— Ouais !?  
Ok, rien qu’à la façon dont l’adolescente décolorée lui répondait, il savait qu’il avait perdu d’avance. Mais il alla jusqu’au bout quand même.  
— Ça te dirait d’aller manger quelque part ?  
— Hmpf.  
Toujours ce petit haussement d’épaules méprisant. Elle n’avait pas changé pendant ces quelques mois où il n’avait pas pu la voir, principalement à cause du travail.  
— Si tu m’emmènes dans un restau indien alors.  
Magnus esquissa un petit sourire. Penelope aimait poser ses conditions comme s’il s’agissait de défis irréalisables, quand bien même ce n’en étaient pas. Son père aussi adorait manger indien.  
— Adjugé vendu !  
Elle sembla presque déçue. Comme si c’était trop facile. Posant une main sur son épaule, ils transplanèrent tous les deux jusqu’à un centre commercial sorcier un peu en dehors de la ville. Le concept avait été accueilli un peu froidement, les remous consécutifs à la levée du secret magique international ne s’étant pas encore assez adoucis. Pourtant, au bout de quelques mois, tout le monde y avait trouvé son compte et l’endroit était pas mal fréquenté. D’autres commerces étaient d’ailleurs en construction tout autour, dont un cinéma qui faisait déjà le bonheur de Magnus.  
C’était une bien piètre diversion contre ce qui l’attendait. Lui et Penelope n’avaient jamais grand-chose à se dire, encore moins juste après l’entrerrement de la grand-mère. Magnus essayait de se rémémorait comment c’était quand lui était ado, mais il abandonna bien vite. Avoir quinze ans dans les années 2000, c’était forcément différent de ce que lui avait vécu à la fin des années 70. La société avait trop changé, même sans prendre en compte le fait que les sorciers et les moldus vivaient plus ou moins ensemble désormais. Et puis, les parents de Magnus ne s’étaient pas séparés. Au bout de longues minutes silencieuses, il trouva tout de même le courage de se sortir la tête de son curry pour observer un temps sa fille.  
— Alors… Comment ça se passe à Durmstrang ?  
Penelope ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de hausser vaguement les épaules. C’était ironique. C’était exactement comme ça que son père fuyait les conversations qu’il n’avait pas envie d’avoir. En voulant se comporter exactement à l’inverse de ce qu’elle pensait que son père attendait d’elle, elle se comportait comme lui. Ils se ressemblaient bien plus qu’elle ne pouvait l’imaginer.  
— Je vois. J’imagine que tu ne veux pas savoir comment mon boulot se passe…?  
Oulà, tentative d’humour ! C’était un jeu dangereux avec Penelope, qui lui renvoya seulement un regard blasé. Cela dit, elle avait ce petit côté glauque qui fit qu’elle ne résista pas à l’appât.  
— T’en as pas marre de jouer avec des cadavres ?  
Il haussa vaguement les épaules. Tu vois, moi aussi je peux le faire.  
— C’est mon métier. Faut bien que quelqu’un le fasse, non ?  
— Mouais. Mais pourquoi toi ?  
Ça, c’était une bonne question. Magnus Alexandersson avait commencé comme beaucoup d’autres médicomages en tant qu’interne dans un hôpital sorcier. Il essaya de se souvenir pourquoi et comment il avait fini par s’orienter vers la médicomagie légale, une discipline encore peu répandue en Europe. Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, avant de commencer à formuler un début de réponse.  
— Les patients encore vivants sont vraiment trop chiants pour moi, je crois.  
— T’es sérieux !?  
Dans les yeux de Penelope se mêlaient amusement et étonnement. Ah, enfin une réaction autre que de la blasitude crasse. Il y avait du progrès.  
— Bah, si tu savais. Ils râlent souvent pour rien, ils pensent mieux savoir que toi, et puis les trois quarts du temps, ils défont ce que t’as essayé de faire une fois rentrés chez eux. Ça m’a vite découragé de voir ça.  
— T’as déjà perdu des patients ? Je veux dire, quand t’étais interne ? Parce que là, bon, évidemment, vu qu’ils sont déjà morts…  
Hmm, la conversation devenait étrange pour une petite sortie au restaurant entre père et fille, mais Magnus n’allait pas cracher dessus. Ils ne se parlaient pas très souvent, alors pour une fois que ça pouvait être vraiment intéressant…  
— Oui. Ça aussi, j’ai un peu de mal à supporter en fait.  
— Ah ah ! Tu joues les gros durs mais t’es un nounours !?  
Penelope riait franchement, et ça changeait les traits de son visage. Magnus lui sourit par mimétisme, visiblement heureux que, pour une fois, ils ne se prennent pas la tête.  
— Va pas croire que c’est de l’altruisme pur ou de la compassion. La plupart du temps, quand ça arrive à un médicomage, c’est juste de la fierté mal placée. Au moins avec les morts je suis pas tenté.  
— Ah, je vois ! Beaucoup moins classe !  
— Mais beaucoup plus réel.  
Le silence retomba quelques instants, avant que Magnus ne cherche à orienter la discussion sur Penelope. Il aurait eu honte de l’avouer, mais il ne la connaissait pas autant qu’il l’aurait voulu.  
— Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ? Si t’y as déjà réfléchi…  
Un nouveau haussement d’épaules. À ce rythme-là, ils allaient tous les deux avoir les trapèzes courbaturés le lendemain.  
— Je sais pas trop. J’aimerais bien travailler avec les créatures magiques mais…  
— Mais…?  
— Mes notes sont catastrophiques et la sélection est archi violente…  
— Contourne le problème.  
— Hein ?  
— Trouve-toi un travail avec les créatures magiques cet été. Si tes notes suffisent pas, bah va apprendre ailleurs. L’école c’est bien, mais on apprend aussi sur le terrain. Si t’es comme moi…  
— J’suis pas comme toi !  
— Certes mais tu pourrais être plus tentée par un vrai travail plutôt que du blabla. Je me trompe ?  
Elle ne répondit rien, signe qu’il avait fait mouche. Sa fille pouvait bien faire le métier qu’elle voulait : l’ex-femme de Magnus devait sûrement lui seriner à chaque lettre que les notes étaient importantes et qu’elle était à l’école pour apprendre, mais Magnus avait compris que parfois, ça fonctionnait juste pas. Il avait toujours été une quiche en sortilèges et enchantements, pourtant il en utilisait plein pour son boulot. Magnus avait besoin d’un but, d’un objectif précis et concret pour apprendre quelque chose de nouveau. Martina, elle, était capable d’apprendre un tas de trucs inutiles juste en les lisant quelque part, ce qui était super impressionnant et louable mais… On a tôt fait d’oublier que tout le monde n’est pas branché pareil là-haut. Si Penelope galérait à Durmstrang, c’était peut-être pas seulement de la mauvaise volonté. Magnus ne voulait pas croire que sa fille chérie était juste paresseuse.  
Et quand bien même. Être le gros glandeur de service ne l’avait pas empêché de devenir un des consultants en médicomagie légale le plus connu de Scandinavie.

* * *

Durmstrang avait bien voulu faire une exception pour Penelope, mais il fallait peut-être pas abuser non plus. Magnus dut quitter sa fille vers vingt-deux heures pour lui permettre d’emprunter le portoloin qui la ramènerait dans le bateau de l’école de magie. Elle n’avait pas eu l’autorisation de s’absenter plus de quelques heures, et il était hors de question qu’elle dorme à l’extérieur. La directrice avait été très claire sur ce point. Magnus se retrouva alors seul dans la nuit froide de Björnhojden, sans aucune hâte de rentrer chez son père. S’il pouvait encore traîner dehors… Il y avait sûrement un truc à faire non ?  
L’endroit avait changé depuis qu’il était parti, mais ce n’était pas une mauvaise chose. Un bar semblait avoir ouvert, et compte tenu de l’enseigne, il n’avait pas l’air conçu pour les mineurs ou les gens non-avertis. Magnus entra donc un peu par hasard dans le Everybody Wants Some, alors qu’il passait devant.  
La musique électro, entraînante et lancinante à la fois, ainsi que l’éclairage éthéré lui donnèrent instantanément envie de rester. Il n’avait rien à faire de sa nuit, et il pouvait très bien ne pas dormir. C’était un vendredi soir, le bar qui était d’ailleurs plus proche de la boîte de nuit, était plutôt bien rempli. Magnus laissa son manteau au vestiaire, et s’avança vers le bar. Il apercevait dans le fond de l’établissement des carrés sur lesquels des gens assez peu vêtus dansaient. Dire qu’il y avait un endroit comme ça dans ce coin paumé… Les choses avaient décidément bien changé.  
Assis au bar, il eut le réflexe de parler plus fort pour commander au barman, avant de se rendre compte que l’endroit était enchanté, et qu’on pouvait parler normalement sans problèmes. Charmant sortilège.  
— Un cuba libre !  
— Ça marche ! T’es nouveau ici ? T’as pas de bracelet !?  
Magnus regarda son poignet nu, par réflexe, avant de se tourner vers les autres clients. Chacun portait tout un tas de petits bracelets de couleurs.  
— Je viens d’ici mais j’habite à Stockholm. Je connais pas le code.  
Le barman, un roux plutôt athlétique, se mit à rire. Il était plutôt mignon, en fait. Un peu jeune pour Magnus, peut-être…?  
— C’est simple attends… tiens !  
Il lui passa une petite carte en même temps que son verre, et le laissa lire en encaissant ses couronnes. L’avantage d’avoir levé le secret était qu’il n’y avait plus qu’une seule monnaie en Suède, qu’on soit moldu ou sorcier.  
Magnus se pencha sur le code couleur : il y en avait pour les statuts amoureux, pour l’orientation sexuelle et romantique, et pour ce qu’on cherchait.  
— Ça a l’air compliqué ! décréta-t-il en riant.  
— Mais non ! T’es quoi ? Tu cherches quoi ?  
Il avait beau avoir d’autres clients à servir — ce qu’il faisait d’ailleurs, tout en parlant — ça n’empêchait pas le barman de venir à la rescousse de Magnus.  
— Euh… Bi. Je cherche pas vraiment cela dit.  
— Oh, déjà pris ?  
Magnus secoua lentement la tête, pourtant.  
— Allez, amuse-toi un peu !  
Le barman rit et lui fila deux bracelets.  
— Le bi-violet et le blanc du célibataire. T’es sûr que tu cherches rien ?  
Est-ce qu’il devrait ? Normalement, ça ne devait pas poser de problèmes mais on ne savait jamais. Et il n’avait rien à perdre, après tout… Enfin, pas lui. Ses conquêtes. Magnus but une grande rasade de son cuba libre, avant de tendre la main vers le barman.  
— File-moi ton code pour ‘tout ce qui bouge et qui est consentant’, va !  
— Ahaha ! Tiens !  
Cette fois, il ne lui en dis pas plus et lui tendit trois bracelets différents. Sans broncher, Magnus les passa autour de son poignet gauche, soudainement hésitant. Quelque chose lui disait qu’il allait regretter d’être entré dans cette boîte. Peut-être qu’il y avait quelque chose à faire… Soucieux, il se tourna vers le barman.  
— Hé ! Euh…  
— Jerome !  
— Oui Jerome, moi c’est Magnus au passage… Hmm…  
— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?  
Le roux se pencha sur son zinc, s’approchant de Magnus pour qu’il puisse murmurer. Ce dernier lui glissa un mot à l’oreille, faisant soudainement perdre tout sourire à Jerome.  
— Tu peux ajouter le gris si tu veux. Oh et du coup…  
Il tendit la main pour saisir celle de Magnus, et lista les bracelets par couleur et fonction.  
— Ça va aller Magnus, tu vas t’en souvenir ?  
— Ouais j’suis pas complètement manchot. Mais… hmm. Merci.  
Emportant son cuba libre avec lui, Magnus s’éloigna du bar pour aller mater un peu. C’est vrai que ça faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de s’amuser un peu, du moins pas de cette manière là. Indécent, le soir de l’enterrement de sa mère ? Oh et pourquoi pas, après tout !? Il pouvait bien lui faire hommage comme ça. Se souvenir qu’il était en vie, après toutes les merdes qu’il avait eues, et qu’il avait encore.  
Dans le fond, tout le monde dansait. Hommes, femmes, personnes au genre fluide et/ou indéfini, il y avait vraiment de tout ici. Inconsciemment, le regard de Magnus se posa plutôt sur les corps masculins, jusqu’à s’arrêter sur un jeune homme musclé qui semblait onduler, insensible aux lois de la physique. Son corps entier était hypnotisant, de ses hanches fluides jusqu’à ses doigts sinueux. Cela faisait longtemps que Magnus n’avait pas vu quelqu’un d’aussi finement sculpté, moins fait de pierre que de bois, souple et agile. Et puis ces cheveux bouclés qui ajoutaient à l’élasticité de sa silhouette, des boucles qui prenaient tous les reflets qui rebondissaient au moindre de ses mouvements. Et ces yeux clairs qui le regardaient…  
Magnus n’avait pas été bien discret, apparemment, et sourit avec amusement quand il s’en rendit compte. Il détourna alors le regard, gêné, pour tomber sur un dos nu aux épaules larges et aux bras puissants, au poignet gauche garni lui aussi de bracelets. Au moins un blanc, et pour le reste… Magnus n’était pas sûr. Un dos avec un énorme tatouage de renard menaçant. Un dos un peu trop proche du sol, en-dessous de cheveux clairs et ébourriffés. Magnus se disait justement que ça ne pouvait pas être possible quand la personne se tourna vers lui.  
Matteus Koskinen.

* * *

Ils se regardèrent longtemps dans le blanc des yeux, chacun ne pensant pas trouver l’autre dans un endroit tel que le Everybody Wants Some. Et encore, c’était sûrement moins gênant pour Magnus, qui avait encore son v-neck sur lui. Après, Matti n’était pas vilain non plus, surtout une fois qu’il avait tombé la chemise. Restait que tout dans cette scène venait se couvrir d’un voile de gêne. Silencieux pendant quelques minutes, ce fut Matteus qui reprit la parole le premier, après avoir glissé son regard sur les bracelets de Magnus.  
— Pas un mot au boulot.  
Le médicomage hocha lentement la tête, comme on le ferait face à une bête blessée dont on avait peur qu’elle nous attaque. Ce que Matti avait dans le fond du regard n’avait plus rien à voir avec l’homme réservé qu’il était le jour. Le chef des Aurors que tout le monde connaissait paraissait trop faible et douillet pour supporter un tatouage d’une telle envergure, il était trop timide pour venir se claquer des bracelets au poignet en attendant de trouver quelqu’un qui voudra bien chauffer son lit le soir-même. Magnus s’était toujours dit qu’il fallait se méfier des timides, des gens qui ne parlent pas beaucoup. Matteus lui donnait raison, même si de son côté, c’était une découverte plutôt agréable.  
Faisant signe à Magnus de le suivre, Matti alla s’asseoir dans un des canapés qui tapissaient les murs de la boîte. Un endroit magiquement enchanté pour baisser la musique environnante et pouvoir parler tranquillement.  
— Tu connais le code ?  
— Hmm le barman, Jerome, il m’a expliqué.  
Matti hocha la tête, pensif, avant de lui agiter son poignet orné de ses trois bracelets devant le nez.  
— Tu dis rien du coup ?  
— T’inquiète pas. Je comprends. C’est pas comme si je le hurlais sur les toits aussi.  
— Ouais. Même si toi tu peux faire comme si t’étais hétéro.  
Ok, alors Magnus avait bien deviné. Ce bracelet qu’il n’avait pas identifié, ça voulait bien dire qu’il était gay. Le médicomage ne montra rien, ni étonnement ni surprise. Ça ne changeait rien au fait qu’il se sentait obligé de porter ce foutu bracelet gris.  
— Ouais enfin, c’est pas si aussi facile que ça. De toute façon, je suis célibataire et je compte bien le rester.  
L’Auror ne put s’empêcher de rire.  
— Ça n’empêche rien !  
Bah parfois, si. Mais Magnus ne put se résoudre à le lui dire. Il n’aurait peut-être pas dû venir ici ce soir. Il pouvait rentrer, vu l’heure, tout le monde dormirait et il pourrait partir au boulot demain matin avant que tout le monde soit levé. Sauf que… Matteus n’était pas un enquêteur pour rien.  
— Quelque chose ne va pas ? J’ai dit quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas ?  
Magnus soupira mais secoua la tête. Il n’avait pas envie d’en parler, autant faire comme si ça n’existait pas. Au moins pour cette nuit.  
— Tu viens souvent ici ? demanda-t-il à la place à Matteus.  
— Parfois, histoire de lâcher un peu prise. Ça me rappelle Malmö.  
— Ouais, c’est pas du tout le genre d’ambiance à laquelle je m’attendais pour une boîte à la campagne… La dernière fois que je suis venu à Björnhojden c’était il y a au moins cinq ou six ans…  
Cinq ans. En réalité, Magnus s’en souvenait très bien.  
— Ah oui, cette boîte est plutôt récente, ça a ouvert l’année passée !  
— Je devrais sortir de Stockholm plus souvent alors ! La vue en vaut la peine !  
Le regard de Magnus glissa de façon peu subtile vers le garçon aux boucles qui dansait encore sur son carré, à moitié souriant et à moitié planant.  
— Ahah ! Tu parles de Prosper ! Il est un peu étrange comme gars, mais il est sympa. C’est déjà ça.  
— Tu le connais ? Je pensais que t’étais pas un habitué…  
Taquiner, sourire & rire pour oublier un temps le malaise qui l’avait pris en croisant ici son supérieur hiérarchique, même temporaire.  
— Hé ! Et oui, je lui ai parlé deux ou trois fois. On se croise parfois en dehors de la boîte. La plupart du temps, les gens font comme si de rien n’était, mais pas lui. Il est venu me parler en me demandant si ça me dérangeait pas et au final, on s’est plutôt bien entendus.  
Magnus arqua un sourcil, soudainement curieux.  
— ‘Bien entendus’ dans le sens…  
— Oui, dans ce sens-là, répondit Matteus en roulant des yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
Le médicomage sourit également, ne pouvant s’empêcher de remarquer que Matti était bien plus beau quand il riait. Déjà que de base, il n’était pas spécialement laid… Mais il ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas faire croire à l’Auror qu’il le draguait. Un peu tassé sur lui-même, Magnus restait silencieux, attendant que Matteus ne dirige la conversation vers un autre sujet. Quand, au bout de quelques minutes, rien ne vint, Magnus releva les yeux et annonça sobrement son départ. Il ne voulait pas pourrir la soirée de Matti en s’incrustant dans un endroit qui était sûrement sa bulle d’air hebdomadaire. S’il tenta d’empêcher Magnus de partir, ce dernier n’en sut rien. Il partit sans se retourner, dans l’idée d’aller s’enterrer dans la cave de la maison familiale comme le bon mort-vivant qu’il était.


	6. CANCER

— Examen du corps de Viola Nygaard, sujet féminin, vingt-deux ans, née le 28 juin 1984. Le corps a été retrouvé dans les bois alentour de Björnhojden, à quelques centaines de mètres de l’endroit où on a retrouvé celui de Hale, et quelques semaines plus tard, celui de notre troisième victime, encore inconnue. Le corps a été conservé selon le protocole standard numéro 14-135 du Ministère des Aurors suédois, ce qui a permis une parfaite conservation des tissus. La cause du décès ne semble pas être liée aux nombreuses blessures et lacérations du corps, qui n’auraient pas suffi à provoquer la mort.  
Le sujet est humaine, mais présente des caractéristiques de reptiles, notamment des écailles. Son corps en est couvert sur les jambes, le ventre, la poitrine, le dos, les bras, ainsi que le long de son cou. Seul son visage semble avoir été épargné. On observe entre la plupart des écailles du sang séché, notamment au niveau des articulations et sur le ventre. Les yeux du sujet ont également été modifiés, car ils comportent une troisième paupière interne et ont les pupilles fendues. Leur couleur n’a semble-t-il pas changé : ils sont marron clair. Le nez a selon toute vraisemblance subi des modifications également. Il est légèrement atrophié et les narines sont ovales, presque comme des fentes. Il est assez clair qu’on a voulu donner au sujet l’apparence d’un serpent.  
Bien que le sujet ait subi des blessures défensives aux bras et au visage, ces lacérations ne sont pas suffisantes pour avoir entraîné la mort. Le sujet ne présente pas de blessures grave à la tête, et un examen au sortilège transdermique confirme le fait qu’aucun os n’a été brisé. Cependant, l’examen met en avant des anomalies internes, à confirmer.  
L’incision s’avère difficile, compte tenu des écailles. Ces dernières sont extrêmement rigides, et comme directement soudées sur les chairs. Le sujet, entre chaque écaille, n’a donc pas de peau à proprement parler. Cela explique le sang séché, sang qui devait suinter entre les écailles à chaque mouvement.  
Après incision, il apparaît que le cœur du sujet est également atrophié, tout comme son estomac. Tous les organes semblent avoir été étirés, rendant certains d’entre eux totalement inaptes. Il apparaît de plus en plus probable qu’une infection soit à l’origine de la mort du sujet, puisque les écailles ayant remplacé sa peau ne sont ni souples ni soudées entre elles. Cependant, même si cela avait été le cas, il est très probable que le sujet aurait succombé. Le corps apparaît mal nourri, l’estomac et les intestins sont vides. Les analyses sanguines confirmeront ou non cette hypothèse.

* * *

 

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière Magnus, le déconcentrant assez pour qu’il tourne la tête. Matteus n’avait pas cherché à être discret, lui qui malgré sa taille très moyenne avait une carrure plutôt large. Il jeta un regard au corps de Viola, ouvert sur la table, avant de le détourner rapidement.  
— Alors, du nouveau ?  
Magnus soupira, et désactiva le talisman qui lui permettait d’enregistrer ses autopsies.  
— On a essayé de la transformer en serpent, sans succès. Là encore, on a les mêmes erreurs de débutant : les organes internes qui ne suivent pas, les écailles qui font pas leur boulot… C’est de la métamorphose de surface, qui ne s’occupe pas assez de ce qu’il y a à l’intérieur. Je parie qu’elle est morte d’une infection.  
— Hmm… Ça pourrait être autre chose ?  
— Oui… Inanition, fatigue… Toute la mécanique interne a été salopée par la personne qui lui a lancé un tel sort. Il faut que j’analyse son sang pour savoir ce qu’il y a dedans, mais je sens qu’on va avoir des surprises. Et ton côté ?  
— On patine. Il faut éplucher les CV de tous les sorciers du coin, c’est pas forcément très subtil mais bon.  
— Ouais je comprends. Surtout que la personne ayant fait ça pourrait très bien être passionnée par la métamorphose en dehors de son boulot ou avoir eu des résultats catastrophiques à Durmstrang. Je veux dire, c’est pas spécialement du bon boulot. Loin de là.  
— Comment on peut avoir l’idée de faire des trucs pareils…?  
Magnus hocha lentement la tête.  
— Je me le demande aussi. Peut-être qu’il ou elle est tombé.e sur un grimoire et a décidé de s’amuser un peu. Ça peut très bien être aussi débile et cruel que ça.  
Matteus connaissait trop bien la nature humaine pour contredire un tel argument. Il détourna les yeux de Viola, une dernière fois, pour les planter dans celui qui faisait bien deux têtes de plus que lui. Il allait avoir mal au cou s’il s’échinait à vouloir le regarder ailleurs que dans les pectoraux.  
— Dis, à propos d’hier…  
— On n’est pas obligés d’en parler, le coupa Magnus.  
L’Auror eut l’air sincèrement peiné qu’on l’interrompe ainsi, mais il n’allait pas insister. Ce n’était pas ses affaires.  
— D’accord…  
Merde. Magnus se rendit compte qu’il avait peut-être été un peu sec, lui qui était trop habitué à se protéger, au détriment des autres. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu’il blessait son entourage, n’est-ce pas ? Avec un soupir, il posa une énorme main sur l’épaule d’un Matti qui était reparti pour grimper les escaliers jusqu’à son bureau.  
— Attends.  
Ce que Magnus allait dire ensuite lui coûta énormément, mais il devait bien ça à un chef des Aurors qui ne lui avait concrètement rien fait.  
— Vas au bout de ta phrase. Je t’ai coupé.  
Matteus hésitait. Forcément, après ce qu’il avait vu au bar, après les bracelets et le silence soudain de Magnus. Sa cervelle d’enquêteur devait tourner à plein régime, et le médicomage ne doutait pas qu’il allait finir par découvrir ce qu’il y avait à découvrir, peu importe ce qu’il ferait pour se dissimuler. Tant pis.  
— Je me demandais juste si tu voulais venir dîner à la maison ce soir.  
Ah. Merde. Enfin, re-merde. Magnus avait l’air con, maintenant. Matti l’invitait vraiment à manger chez lui, là ? Ça allait pas être un peu bizarre ? Autant prendre ça à l’humour : les lèvres de Magnus se tordèrent en un petit sourire mutin.  
— Ça risque pas de se savoir ?  
— Et alors ?  
L’Auror ne voyait vraiment pas où Magnus voulait en venir.  
— Tu flirtes toujours avec tes collègues, Matti ?  
Cette fois, il ne purent s’empêcher de ricaner.  
— Seulement ceux qui me plaisent. Et ceux qui sont susceptibles d’être réceptifs.  
C’était une réponse acceptable, et Magnus haussa les épaules en faisant un sourire inversé. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Même si dans le cas de Magnus, ça se révélerait bien vite très épineux…  
— Ok, dit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion. Quelle heure ?  
— Disons vingt heures ? répondit Matti. Le temps que je fasse quelque chose à manger.  
Ah parce qu’il allait cuisiner, en plus ? Pitié, pas de la salade !  
— T’as rien contre les lasagnes ?  
Un souvenir lointain fit sourire Magnus, qui secoua la tête. Si seulement Matteus savait. Si seulement.  
— Non, j’adore ça.  
Il adorait celles de son ex, qui s’était mis en tête de lui en fait régulièrement quand il avait compris que Magnus n’aimait pas les aubergines. Ouais, les lasagnes, pour une fois, c’était un bon souvenir de Quinlan.  
Restait à savoir si celles de Matteus seraient aussi bonnes.

* * *

 


End file.
